fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Inigo/Gallery
Concept Artwork File:Azureconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Inigo. File:Azureconfession.jpg|Inigo's full confession. LaslowConcept (2).jpg|Concept art of Laslow LaslowConcept.jpg|Concept art of Laslow Official Artwork File:Inigo (FE13 Artwork).png|Inigo's official art from Awakening. File:Laslow Heroes.png|Laslow as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Laslow Fight.png|Laslow as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Laslow Skill.png|Laslow as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Laslow Damaged.png|Laslow as he appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Performing Arts Inigo Heroes.png|Artwork of Inigo (Performing Arts) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Performing Arts Inigo Fight.png|Artwork of Inigo (Performing Arts) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Performing Arts Inigo Skill.png|Artwork of Inigo (Performing Arts) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Performing Arts Inigo Damaged.png|Artwork of Inigo (Performing Arts) from Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Odin_and_Laslow_Art.png|Artwork of Laslow and Odin. File:FEH_1st_anniversary_Kumiko.png|Fire Emblem Heroes First Anniversary art by Suekane Kumiko. File:4Koma Laslow.png|Artwork of Laslow from the 4koma Book. B01-098N artwork.png|Artwork of Inigo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachiko Wada. B04-088N artwork.png|Artwork of Inigo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachiko Wada. B14-035SR artwork.png|Artwork of Inigo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachiko Wada. B14-035SR+ artwork.png|Artwork of Inigo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachiko Wada. B14-036N artwork.png|Artwork of Inigo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tomohide Takaya. B14-037HN artwork.png|Artwork of Inigo in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Sachiko Wada. Trading Cards File:FE0 Inigo2.png|Inigo as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE0 Inigo.png|Inigo as a Mercenary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:LazwardCipher2.PNG|Laslow as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:LazwardCipher1.PNG|Laslow as a Mercenary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherInigo2.png|Inigo as a Bow Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:CipherInigo.png|Inigo as a Mercenary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-035SR.png|Inigo as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-035SR+.png|Inigo as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-036N.png|Inigo as a Hero in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B14-037HN.png|Inigo as a Mercenary in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cutscene Stills File:azure confession.jpg|Inigo confessing his feelings to Robin. File:Lazward confession.jpg|Laslow's confession scene. File:Azur (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Inigo in the Hot-Spring Scramble DLC episode, donning a Japanese yukata. Portraits File:Azure.png|Inigo's portrait in Awakening. File:Lazward portrait.png|Laslow's portrait in Fates. File:Inigo_Standard.png|Inigo's portrait in Hidden Truths. File:Inigo Hair Collage.jpg|Possible hair colors for Inigo (portrait). File:Inigo avatar hair.png|Possible hair colors for Inigo with Robin Portrait Laslow Heroes.png|Laslow's portrait from Heroes. Portrait Inigo Performing Arts.png|Inigo's Performing Arts portrait from Heroes. Sprites and Screenshots File:Inigo confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Inigo (confession) in Awakening. File:Inigo avatar confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Inigo (confession) in Awakening. File:FEF Lazward My Room Model.png|Laslow's Private Quarters model. File:FE14 Mercenary (Laslow).jpg|Laslow's battle model as a Mercenary in Fates. File:FE14 Lazwald Mercenary Map Sprite.gif|Laslow's overworld sprite as a Mercenary in Fates. File:FE14 Lazwald Hero Map Sprite.gif|Laslow's overworld sprite as a Hero in Fates. File:FE14 Lazwald Bow Knight Map Sprite.gif|Laslow's overworld sprite as a Bow Knight in Fates. File:FE14 Mercenary (Inigo).jpg|Inigo's battle model as a Mercenary in part 1 of the Hidden Truths DLC saga in Fates. File:Heroes Inigo Sprite (Performing Arts).png|Inigo's sprite as the Indigo Dancer in Heroes. File:Heroes Laslow Sprite (4* & 5*).png|Laslow's sprite as the Dancing Duelist in Heroes. Miscellaneous File:Xander and Laslow.png|Laslow and Xander from Kozaki's twitter account. File:Inigo card 25.jpg|Inigo as a Mercenary in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. File:Lazwardavatar.png|Laslow's official Twitter icon. File:InigoTrophy3DS.png|Inigo's trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Category:Character Gallery Page